english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Sumalee Montano
Sumalee Montano (born August 3, 1972) is an American actress and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Arcee in Transformers: Prime. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Beware the Batman (2013-2014) - Katana/'Tatsu Yamashiro', Azzura (ep11), Detective Samuels (ep23), Madison Randall *Bunnicula (2017) - Fluffy (ep16) *Transformers: Prime (2010-2013) - Arcee, Raf's Mom (ep45) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Justice League: Throne of Atlantis (2015) - Mera *Superman vs The Elite (2012) - Newscaster, Newscaster#4 *Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising (2013) - Arcee 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters (2011) - SuWu, Wan, Wing Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Only Yesterday (2016) - Kiyoko Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: The Telltale Series: The Enemy Within (2017) - Newscaster 2, Patron, Renee Montoya *Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare (2016) - Additional Voices *Call of Juarez: The Cartel (2011) - Shane Dickson, Additional Voices *Dead Island (2011) - Yerema, Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Eirena the Enchantress *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Eirena the Enchantress *Dragon Age: Inquisition (2014) - Inquisitor *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends (2015) - Additional Voices *Fallout 4 (2015) - Female Gunners, Institute Scientist, Rachel *For Honor (2017) - Ayu *Gladius (2003) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Additional Voices *InFamous: First Light (2014) - Additional Voices *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Nyreen Kandros *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - Terran Advisor *Prey (2017) - January (Female), Morgan Yu (Female) *République (2015) - Abal Ammash (ep4) *Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell (2015) - The President of the United States *Saints Row IV (2013) - The President of the United States of America *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Cali *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Cali *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Cali *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Cali *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Cali *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Cali *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Ada, Belaya, Depressurization Panel, Duel Spectator, Female Revan, Lashowe, Rahasia Sandral, Swoop Fan *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Shae Vizla, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2016) - Shae Vizla, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Shae Vizla *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Whitney Chang *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Prime: The Game (2012) - Arcee *WildStar (2014) - Nuriam, Tresayne Toria, Vesna Taranoft *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *XCOM 2 (2016) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Destiny (2011) - Mystique, Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (52) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2017. Category:American Voice Actors